Making Out
by ShadyBoyM
Summary: This is Aelita And Jeremie fluff. This time Aelita And Jeremie really figure out there feelings for each other. What will happen will it work or not? Read And find out! sorry guys im gonna re do the chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Making out

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters in it.

Listen up its nothing special but I just made it because I felt like doing something ok. Its just Aelita And Jeremie romance.

Aelita: Hey am I gettin paid? Me: How bout five bucks? Aelita: ok!Well on with the story!

Aelita sat threre in her dorm writing in her diary unknowning who was whatching her. Aelita said Jeremie Holy shit ! she yelped quickly hiding her diary. Whatca writing? Nothing Aelita said blushing. come on tell me Jeremie said. I cant she said sweetly and even redder. Why? he asked Because its my personal thoughts and i dont want anyone to know.Not even me he cut her off.Yes you but not yet. ok he said. you could sit down she said. Jeremie sat to her. She leaned over to her desk and then turned on her ipod and connected some computer speakers to it and played "I wanna love you" by Akon. the song sang the chrous "I wanna love you" they both knew what it meant, it was censored she had the uncensored version but wouldnt play it. Hey Jeremie Aelita asked remember when you scared me? yeah he said Could you not do that again?asked Aelita

Ok,and sorry about that he said Its dinner time they went down to eat. After that they went to Jeremies room. Aelita sat next to Jeremie . He started to blush.Then he told her his feelings for her. Aelita was shocked about how bold he was,then she admited her feelings for him.Then they started to kiss. Then when they sperated.They wre blushing very red. Jeremie left to use the bathroom. Aelita got her diary and wrote down what happend. Then hid it. Jeremie came back and shut the door. I love you said Aelita,Jeremie replied with a kiss. Soon they found themselves making out. The both fell asleep.The next morning they gave each other a good morning kiss. It was saturday, They were kissing and at the same time undressing each other. Aelita was wearing the same cloths she was materalized in.She had her shirt off and so did he. All she had on was her skirt and bra.All he had was his pants.But someone was watching or someones Yumi and Ulrich were right there watching from the doorway watching them kiss. Hey! Yumi and Ulrich said in unison. Jeremie and Aelita jumped. Aelita said a little mad you could of knocked!Aelita and Jeremie put there shirts back on.Well what were you two doing in here? Yumi asked Aelita and Jeremie blushed red. Well it looks like we came in time before you went any further. Ulrich said. That was still rude Jeremie said. Yumi and Ulrich grinned. What are you two thinking? Nothing Yumi and Ulrich said in unison. Hope you two had fun Ulrich said. Yes we did Aelita repiled. So where was that little kiss and undress fest heading Yumi asked Nowhere really they replied. you two arent as innocent as we thought. Nope I guess not said Aelita.Can we go and get breakfest now? Aelita asked Ok lets go Yumi said oh yeah Jeremie Aelita you to better watch yourselfs, Ok? Urich said And remember to lock the door next time. Yumi said Why are we in trouble? asked Aelita and Jeremie asked Mabye Yumi said with a sly look. They were walking to the cafeteria they were heading towards the stairs but there was a hallway coming before then. Yumi and Ulrich were ahead of Aelita and Jeremie. They had other plans so they ditched Yumi and Ulrich. They went to the only place they could be alone the Hermitage. Soon after they arrived at Hermitage theyre Phones ring they dont pick up.Ulrich... Yumi said They ditched us Ulrich! Wow thats something i couldn't from them! (Back at the Hermitage) Hey uh Jeremie could you kiss me agian? Aelita asked And thats what he did soon (again) they were getting undressed execpet they were totally nude! But nothing happened because they looked out the window and saw Ulrich and Yumi outside walking towards the front door. They put there clothes on quick. When Ulrich and Yumi got to the room they were in they found them talking. Yumi and Ulrich looked a little mad. Hey guys sorry we ditched you Aelita said. Thats ok but dont do it again Yumi replied They left the Hermitage. Aelita and Jeremie walked in front so Ulrich and Yumi could keep an eye on them. Yumi and Ulrich noticed Aelita and Jeremie holding hands. They did the same. They finally got back and got breakfest. aelita and Jeremie went back to her room. This time no nudity. Just a lot of making out a lot of that. Jeremie I love you. Aelita said. I do to Aelita said Jeremie.

Thanks Read and Review I enjoyed making this!


	2. Love Marks

Making out

Disclaimer I still dont own Code Lyoko or its characters in it

Sorry it took so long haven't been in a updating mood but hope you enjoy !

BY THE WAY I DON'T HAVE PREFECT PUNCATION SORRY IF I DON'T MEET YOUR STANDARDS.

Later that day. "Hey Aelita have you seen Jeremie...What the? Hey they fell asleep in each others arms" Odd said "Aww.. how cute". "Well might as well leave them alone to sleep". "But before I do might as well take a picture luckily I have my camera". "There we go can't wait to show Yumi". "Aelita wake up we fell a sleep" Jeremie said. "Hmm... what?" "Oh hey Jeremie what happened?" " How did we fall asleep." Aelita said. "Kissing I am right ?" Aelita said "Answering her own qusetion." "Anyway what now? "asked Aelita "I dont know what should we do Aelita". asked Jeremie." Wanna get something to eat" Aelita asked. They went to the cafeteria to get lunch. "Hey Odd what are you looking at ?" Aelita asked in cafeteria. "A picture" Odd replied. "Of who?" "What...!" "Oh my god!" "Odd were did you get that?!" Aelita demanded. "I took it while you and Jeremie were were cuddling each other ". Odd snickered. "Give that!" Aelita said And grabbed the picture from Odd. "Odd who saw this picture?" Aelita asked. "Yumi and Ulrich." Odd said

"Thats it right Odd?" Aelita asked. "Yes thats it Aelita." Odd replied. "Aelita whats that in your hand?" Jeremie asked "Its a picture Odd took." Aelita answered. "Really of who?" Jeremie asked "Us she said" "Let me see, Hey this us when we were a sleep!" Jeremie said. "I know" Aelita said. "Odd have you ever heard of privacy?" Jeremie asked. "No I guess not" Odd replied "And then left." "It is a good picture" Aelita said. "Ok then we keep it." Jeremie said. "Yay!" Aelita sqeaked. "Lets go Aelita" Jeremie said. They both walked hand in hand to there friends and sat at the bench. "Hey Princess, Hey Enstein !" Yumi and Ulrich said in unison.

"What are you to up to?" Yumi asked "Nothing much" Aelita repiled Yumi and Ulrich started to snicker. "What are you to snickering about ?" Aelita and Jeremie asked in unison. "Look at your necks !" Yumi laughed Yumi handed Aelita a mirror."OH MY GOD!" Aelita said on her neck was a love mark or a hicky. Jeremie had given it to her but Jeremie had one to they both ran back to Aelita's dorm covering there necks.

Aelita's dorm

"Oh my god Jeremie how could we not notice those things on our necks that was embarassing !" Aelita said

"I wonder who saw hopefully not Sissi !" said Jeremie. "And I don think Odd saw" Aelita said. "So what now ?" asked Aelita. "Hmm do you think we could get these things off our necks ?" Asked Jeremie. "I dont know" replied Aelita. "So should make out again" asked Aelita. "Ok with me but let's not get out of hand we might regret it " Then they made out for 10 minutes. "Jeremie I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend ?" Aelita asked blushing.

Read and Review ! What Will hi answer be ? Yes, No?


	3. The Date

Making Out

The Date

Disclaimer I still don"t own Code Lyoko Or its characters.

Sorry I haven't updated

BY THE WAY I DON'T HAVE PREFECT PUNCATION SORRY IF I DON'T MEET YOUR STANDARDS !

"Um Aelita what did you say ?" asked a confused Jeremie. "Will you be my boyfriend ?" Aelita asled again. "Aelita yeah I will !" replied Jeremie. "Yay! I got a boyfriend !" Squeaked a happy Aelita.

"About time !" Said Odd from the doorway." What the hell ! What are you doing here Odd" asked Aelita. "Nothing just going to ask the new couple if the wanted to go get ice cream" Replied Odd

"Ok" said Jeremie after 10 seconds of slience. "Lets get Yumi and Ulrich" Aelita said

After the got to the ice cream shop.

"Hey so what the big news you to had to tell us" Yumi finally asked. "Well says Odd" said Ulrich

"Well me and Jeremie got well um..." studdered a blushing Aelita. "Got together !" said a happy Odd. "Whoa really?" Asked Yumi and Ulrich in unison. "Yeah" said a very red Aelita and Jeremie.

"So when is the first date ?" asked a snickering Odd. First date ? Hadn't thought about that ! Said a thinking Aelita. "Yeah you have to have a first date !" said an equally happy Yumi

(At Aelita's dorm)

"Jeremie I have been thinking when do we go out on a date ?" asked a confused Aelita. "I don't know but Yumi seemed hell bent on us going on a date she looked way to happy." replied Jeremie

"I guess your right, Uh Jeremie w will y you go on a date with me?" asked the pink-haired as well as faced girl. "Um ok Aelita, But how are you going to pay since the person who asks for that date pays well so I read." Says Jeremie. I have money ! said Aelita. But I think I should pay Jeremie was cut off by Aelita. "Jeremie you have done so much for me I want to pay" says Aelita. "Ok Aelita I'm not gonna make a sence out of this." replied Jeremie.

"Do you think there gonna go out on a date ?" asked Ulrick "I don't know " replied Yumi

"I think they are !" said a happy Odd.

Read and Review ! Will it really happened ? Find out on the next chapter !


	4. Going Out Part One

Going Out (Part One)

Disclaimer I still don't own Code Lyoko

"Hey Aelita shouldn't we go shopping for your date?" asked Yumi. "Ok !" replied Aelita.

"So Yumi uh how am I supposed to pay for all this ? I can't waste my money because since I asked

for the date its only fair I pay for it." asked Aelita. "Well I will pay for it" repiled Yumi. "But Yumi"

Started Aelita. "No no don't worry I got a credit card and its ok" said Yumi. "Your parents trust you

with one?" asked Aelita. "Yup" replied Yumi. After an hour at the mall looking at clothes Aelita finally

found the perfect outfit. "I think this one is perfect." said a satistfied Aelita. Aelita had purchased

a pink blouse with a black skirt. "Hmm do you think Jeremie will like it ?'" asked Aelita. "Uh of course

Aelita! I still can't believe you got a boyfriend!" said a happy Yumi. "So Yumi when you gonna get

one?" asked Aelita. "Oh! Be quiet Aelita !" replied Yumi. Aelita just snickered. "Just ask Ulrich the

way I ask Jeremie." said Aelita. "Yeah Aelita tell me later." Yumi replied. "You gotta go!"


End file.
